There's Something About Him
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Barty knows Harry is special.


**Title:** There's Something About Him  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Barty Crouch Jr./Harry, Winky  
**Warnings:** manipulative!Dumbledore, dark!Harry, AU, slash  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Barty knows Harry is special.  
**Word Count: **1158  
**Notes: **For the Pick a List Competition over at the HPFC forums. My prompt is Winky.  
**Feedback: **Yes

When Barty Crouch Jr. first notices Harry Potter, he sees the 14-year old at the World Quidditch Cup. He's sitting next to Winky, and Harry and his entourage is seated in the same skybox. He notices the boy even under the fog of the Imperious Curse his wretched father had placed on him. There's something about the kid, something different, something special enough that it helps Barty break through the curse.

When he makes a grab for Harry's wand, his fingers accidently brush Harry's wrist, making the lad jump. At the same time, Barty feels something akin to an electric shock at the mere touch. He shoves the idea away and labels it preposterous. As he escapes Winky's watch, his thoughts keeps going to Harry Potter.

When he's disguised as Alaster Moody, he spends more time with Harry. He can't help, but feel like they're kindred spirits. Both are turned on with the drop of the hat. Even Harry's supposed best friend turns on him when he thinks Harry put his name in the Goblet. How stupid can one be? Can't that weasel see that Harry hates fame and attention?

_And when did Potter become Harry? _Barty muses silently.

One day Harry confronts him. "I know you're not really Alaster Moody." He whips out the charmed map. "Take a message to your master."

Barty nods, eager to hear what it is. "I'm sick of Dumbledore's manipulative ways. I know he could have gotten me out of the tournament. I'm not as stupid as he seems to think I am. Tell your master that I don't want to fight. If he leaves me alone, I'll leave him alone."

Barty nods and Harry leaves.

Throughout the rest of the year, Barty finds himself alone with Harry quite a bit. He finds himself drawn to the boy and wishes he was a bit older. He might be a dark wizard, but he does have some morals, and he won't cross that line while Harry is underage.

Barty's resolve is tested when Harry begins to flirt with him. He finds a reason to visit the DADA teacher after classes. When the door is closed, Harry always touches Barty in a deceptively innocent way, but there is intent in the 14-year old's eyes.

Barty swallows a lump in his throat and does not give in to Harry's advances, no matter how much he may want to. Barty has grown to care about him, but refuses to admit it out loud, and definitely not to Harry's face.

During the third task, Harry and Cedric are brought to the graveyard. Barty He is there for the meeting. He hopes it doesn't come to it, but he will get Harry out of there alive if he needs to, even if it means going against his Lord.

His Lord is there in baby form as he is held by the rat Pettigrew. "My servant tells me you don't want to fight," his Lord rasps.

"Yes, sir. I just want to maybe fall in love and live in peace. I don't want to be bothered with the war if I'm left alone. I grew up never knowing love and the wizarding world is a bunch of sheep, believing whatever they're told. Why should I risk my life for people who never cared enough to make sure I was safe in my home?"

"My Lord." Barty steps forward. "Harry has known who I was for the majority of the year due to a charmed map, and he has not turned me in to Dumbledore. I believe he's sincere when he says that he wants to be left alone to live in peace, and he won't bother you if you don't bother him.

"Barty," The Dark Lord rasps. "You care for Harry, don't you?"

Barty fights down a blush, but nods as he avoids Harry's eyes.

"You've been a loyal follower to me, so I will grant you this wish. I will put him in Riddle manor. He'll have his own room. He'll be taken care of. He'll have food and anything else that he requires. He'll also be able to continue his education. He won't be asked to fight, but he may if he chooses to."

"Really?" Harry asks, eyes wide.

"Yes, Barty has feelings for you, and he has never asked me for a favor, but you need to do one thing for me."

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"I was originally going to use a ritual to give me a body. It includes a lot of ingredients, but one of them was blood from an enemy."

"That would have been me."

"Yes.

"Can't you use any enemy?"

"Yes, but I found another ritual, a ritual that will give me back my old body. It's a ritual that calls for the blood of a once enemy who no longer stands in the way."

"What do I do?"

Barty feels pride that Harry doesn't hesitate when it comes to asking.

"Peter will cut your arm with the knife he holds and put the blood in the cauldron."

Harry bites his lips, and Barty hopes Harry's not rethinking his decision

"Can Barty be the one to cut my arm?"

Barty stomps down forcibly at his fluttering heart. He's a Death Eater goddamn it. He should not have a fluttering heart.

"I suppose so."

Barty does it as gently as possible, avoiding Harry's eyes so he doesn't see the wince he knows will come. After that, the ritual happens quite fast, and it isn't long before Lord Voldemort in Tom Riddle's body stands before them.

Harry is quickly taken to Riddle Manor will he will be safe and can ignore the war that's happening outside of the Manor.

Harry studies everything he can, but never asks questions about the war. Barty knows Harry truly doesn't want to know what's going on.

Without Harry as the beacon of hope for the wizarding world, the light side doesn't stand a chance, and they quickly fall.

When the Death Eaters celebrate at Riddle Manor, Harry doesn't say anything even though he must know what the celebration is about. He makes sure to keep his distance from certain Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix and Lucius. They were the most vocal about Harry living at Riddle Manor and being off limits forever in the future.

After the war, Harry stays at Riddle Man with The Dark Lord's approval. Barty knows Harry feels safest there. On Harry's 16th birthday, the age where one is legally able to give consent, Barty goes to Harry and in front any of the Death Eaters who happen to be there, he kisses the birthday boy on the lips.

Harry eagerly returns the kiss. When they force themselves to part, Harry smiles. "Took you long enough."

Barty doesn't answer. He knows Harry is aware of why it took so long. He just goes back to kissing someone who will soon become his lover.

* * *

**Note: **I now have an AO3 account and all of my stories, including my unpublished original stuff, is posted. You can find the link on my profile page.


End file.
